


Hot Punker Girl

by Limebrus



Series: Under Control [Daejae oneshot dump] [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/F, a mess, and smutty, daejae - Freeform, female!Daejae, fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus





	Hot Punker Girl

This wasn’t Youngjae's scene, but Himchan had nagged at her with a puppy look and she hadn't been able to refuse. It was how she ended up at some rock concert in a farmhouse in the middle of the forest surrounded by tattooed drunkards dressed in punk clothes.  
  
It wasn't technically Himchan's scene either, but she was the type to adapt well.  
  
And it would have been okay, thanks to Himchan dressing her up in punker clothes and styling her hair, but then Himchan had disappeared with some guy and left Youngjae all alone in the middle of the concert.  
  
Some best friend she was.  
  
The music was loud, not really Youngjae's taste, and with Himchan not around she decided to head out. Fresh air was needed.  
  
Outside the wooden doors the music felt somehow distanced and she breathed in the crisp summer air, happy to not subject her lungs to the smoke filled room.  
  
“You stick out, honey.”  
  
Youngjae spun towards the voice, seeing a pretty woman around her age and height lounged against the wall, a cigarette between her thick lips. Despite it being past midnight, the area was well lit and Youngjae could see how the lady's long hair was coloured in cotton pink.  
  
“What do you mean?” Youngjae asked, nose scrunched up as the smoke hit her face.  
  
“You look awkward.” The woman dropped her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. “So what are you doing here? Meeting your drug dealer?”  
  
“Dr-drugs? I would ne-“  
  
“Chill, hon. I was just messing with you.” The woman threw her head back and laughed heartily. “But you do look lost. You should head home.”  
  
Youngjae grimaced, face still red. “I can't. My friend was the one who drove us here.”  
  
“I see.” The pink haired woman walked closer. “So what's your name, cutie?”  
  
“Youngjae.” Despite this being a stranger, she felt sort of relaxed around her.  
  
“I’m Daehyun. Let me drive you home.”  
  
“Have you been drinking?” Youngjae asked.  
  
“No, I haven't.”  
  
Okay, she’d have hope this Daehyun spoke the truth. This way Youngjae could get home and out of the way too tight and short skirt. She'd just text Himchan on the way. The thought that going with a stranger might be dangerous was far from her mind.  
  
“Follow me,” Daehyun said in a pleasant voice. She walked past Youngjae and it was then Youngjae noticed what the other woman was wearing; short, ripped shorts and a low cut top under her flannel shirt.  
  
Fuck. This woman was hot.  
  
And Youngjae was not into women, yet Daehyun was somehow just her type and it tickled her fancy. She had always been into bad boys, so maybe it extended to bad girls too. Or maybe it was the alcohol she had been drinking which was speaking.  
  
Silently she followed Daehyun to an old and beat up car, feeling a little wary as she stepped into the car and hoping it wasn't a death trap. It surely looked like one'  
  
“You look scared,” Daehyun commented, laughing softly. “Don’t worry, she’s trusty and loyal.” She patted the dashboard affectionately before turning the ignition and the car sparked to life immediately.  
  
“So where do you live?” Daehyun asked as they slowly drove on the dirt road, heading out of the forest.  
  
Slowly Youngjae told her, using her soft voice as she tried her best not to stare at Daehyun's side profile, but failing miserably as she admired the strong nose and the thick lips.  
  
When she tried to force herself to look away she only ended up dropping her gaze, staring right at the prominent chest.  
  
Nope.  
  
Youngjae felt her cheeks heat up and as less than innocent thoughts appeared in her brain she quickly looked straight ahead instead.  
  
It was silent. A heavy sort of silence and Youngjae wished to turn on the radio, but Daehyun had briefly told her it was broken.  
  
So the entire way to Youngjae's university dorm they drove in complete silence.  
  
“We're here,” Daehyun said as she pulled up in front of the university dorms. Their eyes met and Youngjae felt the air in her lungs disappear, as if someone had punched her right in the stomach.  
  
She wanted to keep in touch with this woman, afraid she'd never meet her again. It had been long since Youngjae had felt such an attraction towards anyone.  
  
Daehyun leaned closer, gaze unwavering. “Why are you blushing, cutie?”  
  
“Um-“ Fuck. Youngjae was known for someone with wit, but in front of bad boys she became a mess and this Daehyun girl had the same effect on her.  
  
“You make me wanna kiss you, hon,” Daehyun said in a deep voice. “You look way too cute blushing like that.”  
  
This only caused her cheeks to redden further and she felt her mouth dry up while her brain screamed at her to tell Daehyun to kiss her.  
  
“I’m- Uh. Not cute?” Youngjae squeaked.  
  
“Way cute,” Daehyun murmured, leaning even closer.  
  
With a courage Youngjae didn't know she had she surged forward and kissed Daehyun smack on the lips, which seemed to startle the pink haired woman enough for her to lean back.  
  
“Damn, didn't expect that,” Daehyun laughed. Youngjae wanted to sink into a black hole. “Well, in that case.” Daehyun unbuckled her seatbelt. “Come here.”  
  
A little too eagerly Youngjae unbuckled her own seat belt and straddled Daehyun's naked thighs, not even hesitating as she kissed the thick lips again. Hands grabbed her ass and a tongue touched her own. Youngjae was the one to break the kiss and she breathed heavily as she stared down at the woman beneath her, digging her fingers into the thin shoulders.  
  
“Didn't know a cute looking awkward girl like you could be such a good kisser,” Daehyun said with a grin, her hands cheekily dipping under Youngjae's tight skirt and rolling it up.  
  
“I have my experiences,” Youngjae gasped as fingers danced over her panties.  
  
“You obviously do.”  
  
Daehyun moved one hand in between them instead, no hesitation as her fingers slipped beneath the panties and between the wet folds.  
  
God, it had been so long since someone beside herself had touched her there. She groaned loudly, rocking onto the hand.  
  
“You're sexy,” Daehyun stared up at her in fascination, moving her hand expertly.  
  
“You’re the sexy one,” Youngjae mumbled.  
  
“Not gonna argue there.”  
  
Youngjae rocked faster, heat quickly building up in her stomach. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
“Stop holding back your moans”.  
  
Youngjae listened and let herself go, moaning loudly as she finally felt her vision go white and her body twitching as she slumped onto Daehyun's shoulder.  
  
“So do you often seduce girls in their cars?” Daehyun said amusedly after few moments.  
  
“You're the first,” Youngjae admitted in a mumble.  
  
“Shit, I feel special,” Daehyun laughed.  
  
Youngjae straightened her back again, staring down at the a flushed looking Daehyun; it made her feel good to know her own orgasm had an impact on this woman.  
  
“I- I should return the favour.” Carefully Youngjae let her hands slip down from the thin shoulders and her fingers stroked the top of Daehyun's breasts.  
  
“Let's save that for next time, huh?” Daehyun suggested.  
  
It didn't seem fair, but Youngjae found herself nodding; she was still reeling from the orgasm so she would accept anything at the this point.  
  
Youngjae grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone. “Give me your kakaotalk ID.”  
  
“Goddaess,” she said, then spelled it out.  
  
“Added you.” Youngjae placed the phone back in her purse and went back to looking into Daehyun's pretty eyes. “I really- I’m not the type to do this. I mean, do sexual stuff with someone I just met.”  
  
“I wouldn't have judged you even if you were the type,” Daehyun assured, gently fixing Youngjae's skirt. “Now, get to bed and we'll meet again one day soon.”  
  
That night Youngjae slept wonderfully.  
  
-  
  
They had chatted a lot the next few days on kakaotalk and Youngjae felt like she had grown close to Daehyun. Also it felt good to not be tongue tied around the hot girl, being able to actually express herself thanks to writing.  
  
But now Daehyun had invited her to some coffee shop and was expected there in one hour.  
  
It was then Youngjae had realised something extremely vital; she had no clothes.  
  
When they first had met, Youngjae had worn a tight skirt and some punk top she had borrowed from Himchan's vast closet. Her own closet had oversized sweaters, comfortable pants, and the odd skinny jeans here and there.  
  
She had no style and would definitely not live up to Daehyun’s expectations.  
  
Panicked, she ran across the hall and frantically knocked on Himchan's door.  
  
“What the fuck?” Himchan opened the door, wearing an angry expression which softened when she saw it was Youngjae. “What's up?”  
  
“You know the girl?”  
  
“The one who fingered you in the car?” Himchan said casually. Youngjae's eyes widened and she pushed her best friend into the room and closed the door behind them. “Woah, chill.”  
  
“I need clothes! I’m meeting her in an hour and last time I met her I actually looked kinda hot and-“  
  
Himchan held up her hands. “Say no more.”  
  
Thirty minutes later Youngjae had a light touch of makeup, short shorts, and a loose tank top with a thin leather jacket. The jacket felt a little too warm for a hot summer day, but worst case scenario she could take it off. Himchan had offered to drive, which was nice and Youngjae got to the coffee shop without any trouble.  
  
“Thanks,” she said as she stepped out of the car.  
  
“Have fun, baby girl!”  
  
Youngjae snorted as she closed the door and looked up at the coffee shop, smiling at the little music note next to the name.  
  
Okay. Meeting Daehyun. She just had to make sure she didn't became a mumbling mess.  
  
The door jingled as she stepped inside the cosy cafe and she had barely done an eye sweep over the place when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
“Youngjae, you're right on time!” Behind the counter stood Daehyun, big smile on her face. She turned to the tattooed man next to her. “Well, I'll be leaving then.”  
  
“Don't forget your shift tomorrow,” his voice was deep and his smile was wide. This man looked scary, yet the brightness of his smile softened his entire aura.  
  
“Wouldn't dream of it,” Daehyun pulled off the coffee shop's apron and handed it to the man. “See ya tomorrow, Yongguk.”  
  
She then turned her attention to Youngjae again and walked over to her, grabbing Youngjae's hand and nearly pulling her outside.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“Somewhere nice, I promise.”  
  
“But-“ They had reached Daehyun's beat down car.  
  
“You came with me when you had just met me, just trust me again?”  
  
Youngjae found herself nodding and sat down in the car.  
  
“I actually fixed the radio, so if you want to you can turn it on.”  
  
With a smile, Youngjae did, some pop tune filling the car and she then turned to finally give Daehyun a once over. Skinny jeans and a t-shirt, simple yet Daehyun still looked extremely sexy.  
  
“Like what you see?” Daehyun murmured, eyes still on the road.  
  
“Yeah,” Youngjae breathed out, cheeks heating up when she realised she had said it out loud. She couldn't take it back now.  
  
“You look banging too, hon,” Daehyun laughed.  
  
A few moments of silence followed as Youngjae worked hard on relaxing her heart.  
  
“So,” Youngjae started. “I didn't know you worked at the cafe. How long have you been there?”  
  
“Ever since I finished High School. Yongguk, the owner, is a good friend of mine.”  
  
“He seems really nice,” Youngjae said softly; his gummy smile had been really pleasant.  
  
“The kindest person I’ve ever met.”  
  
“So what kind of cafe is it? I noticed the music note in the sign.”  
  
“Yongguk loves music,” Daehyun explained. “So it is a cafe for music lovers, mainly alternative music.”  
  
“I should come there more often then.”  
  
“To see me?” Daehyun was grinning.  
  
“To drink coffee!”  
  
“Made by me.”  
  
Youngjae huffed; maybe it would be mainly to see Daehyun, but she was intrigued by the cafe too.  
  
Outside it had grown dark and they had been driving up a mountain for quite some time.  
  
“We're almost there.”  
  
“Where is 'there' though? At the top of this mountain?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
It ended up being that, the car stopping at a resting stop almost at the top.  
  
“Come,” Daehyun urged and stepped out, sounding almost giddy.  
  
Daehyun jumped up on the hood of the car and rested against the front window and she patted the space next to her.  
  
It felt like in some hollywood teen film, yet Youngjae couldn't stop herself from smiling like an idiot and she followed Daehyun's example, staring up at the starry sky.  
  
“We're lucky it isn't cloudy,” Daehyun commented. “Or else this wouldn't have been as cliche as I hoped it would be.”  
  
“It's beautiful,” Youngjae murmured, loving how no lights were around them and it made the stars seem ridiculously bright.  
  
“So, you study IT?” Daehyun asked. “Many girls in your class?”  
  
“We’re three.” Not many women chose computer science as major, which was honestly disappointing.  
  
“How is being in a class full of guys. A cutie like you, those nerds must be wetting their pants.”  
  
Youngjae sighed. “They're assholes. Me and the other two girls had to prove ourselves. As if the University accepting us wasn't proof enough.”  
  
“I'm glad I'm into girls,” Daehyun chuckled. Youngjae hummed, she definitely saw the allure.  
  
Feeling brave, Youngjae leaned her head onto Daehyun’s shoulder. When there was no reaction, she felt even braver and turned to lie on her side and placed her leg over Daehyun's.  
  
“Not interested in the stars any more?” Daehyun asked.  
  
“You're more interesting.” Yes! Finally Youngjae managed to say something flirty and didn't stutter like an idiot.  
  
“You know how to make a girl's heart flutter,” Daehyun teased.  
  
“I have some other tricks too.” Youngjae lifted herself and pressed her body down onto Daehyun's.  
  
Daehyun seemed amused and her eyes were shining. “I'm intrigued.”  
  
Youngjae saw it as an invitation and swept down to take the full bottom between her lips, gently sucking and nibbling on it.  
  
Minutes went by as they slowly tasted each other, tongues teasing and Daehyun's hands firmly on Youngjae's ass.  
  
Somehow they had both taken off their tops, half naked torsos rubbing.  
  
Youngjae broke away from the kiss, staring down at a flushed and heavy lidded Daehyun. She bit her bottom lip and ghosted her hand over a clothed breast. “Can I-“ She touched Daehyun's bra.  
  
“Sure, babe.” Without further ado Daehyun unhooked her own bra and put it down next to them.  
  
Youngjae stared down, eyes wide as she admired the full breasts, the hard nipples and holy shit- “Nipple piercing?” She gulped.  
  
“You like it?”  
  
A bird's outstretched wing was on each side of the nipple, and the metal was glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
“Yes.” Youngjae's voice faltered. She looked up at Daehyun, asking for permission with her eyes.  
  
“Knock yourself out, cutie.”  
  
Youngjae put her hand on the full breast, thumb on the underside as she put the nipple in her mouth and her tongue touched the metal carefully.  
  
“Fuck,” Daehyun groaned. “I'm so glad I got this piercing.”  
  
Youngjae hummed in agreement, continuing playing with the piercing and sucking on the nipple.  
  
Nails were gently scraping her scalp while a hand was on the clasp of her bra, unhooking it expertly.  
  
“Come up here,” Daehyun murmured and Youngjae listened obediently, taking off her unclasped bra as she moved. “My turn.”  
  
Their positions were switched and now it was Daehyun leading the kiss, a little rougher and sloppier than before. It caused Youngjae to let out a whine, her body twitching and legs unconsciously spreading to more easily accommodate Daehyun.  
  
The kiss ended with Daehyun lifting herself up a little higher. “God, I'm glad I talked to you at the farmhouse.” She licked her bottom lip.  
  
“Yeah, same,” Youngjae was taking deep breaths, hoping it would calm her rapidly beating heart. It was helping, but the heat she felt in the pit of her stomach was just growing worse and worse. Daehyun shifted her gaze downwards, her eyes growing darker as she admired Youngjae's chest.  
  
“Your tits are so perfectly shaped,” Daehyun murmured. “And your nipples are adorable.”  
  
A blush settled on Youngjae's cheeks. “Thanks?”  
  
“Is your pussy just as beautiful, I wonder?” Daehyun said in a wondering tone, a sparkle in her eye as she dipped lower and placed a hand over one breast. Youngjae groaned as the palm rubbed the nipple.  
  
“You've you already touched it,” Youngjae mumbled.  
  
“And it felt wonderful,” Daehyun said, smiling briefly before dipping down and covering a full breast with her mouth, tongue pressed against a nipple and sucking on it gently.  
  
Youngjae could feel herself growing wetter as Daehyun nibbled softly, and unconsciously she bucked her lips, rubbing herself against Daehyun's thigh.  
  
“Fuck!” She wanted to take the shorts off, be completely naked. Her hands were buried in Daehyun's long hair, feeling soft and silky against her fingers.  
  
Daehyun sat up between Youngjae's legs, staring down with dark eyes. Her hands settled on Youngjae's hips, right by the top of her shorts. “I wanna tear these off.”  
  
“Do it.”  
  
“We shouldn't,” Daehyun said slowly, her fingers dancing over the material. “Public area, this only being our second meeting. So many reasons why.”  
  
Oh right. Anyone could hike or drive up here, it was a nice spot after all. Yet Youngjae didn’t really care.  
  
“Let's save this for another day?” Daehyun hummed.  
  
“Okay,” Youngjae agreed. “But, we can stay like this, right? A little more.”  
  
“Yeah, just-“ Daehyun got off the hood and got something from the car. A blanket. “It’s a little chilly so.”  
  
Moments later they were packed into the blanket together, chest to chest as they talked, hands stroking skin and lips occasionally meeting.  
  
-  
  
Because of a project, Youngjae was quite busy the weeks which followed and she had to turn down Daehyun whenever she suggested something. It made her feel bad, and she had promised to Daehyun she'd make it up to her one day. At least she had time to text her and they had had some phone calls during the evenings.  
  
“Hey, slut.” Himchan just walked into the room as it was her own. “Why are you all giggly and staring at your phone? Thought you'd be busy working on your project.” She lied down on the bed. “Is it Daehyun again?”  
  
Youngjae didn't answer, she just placed the phone down on the desk and glared at Himchan.  
  
“It is, isn't it? Damn, didn’t even know you liked girls and now you're in love with one.”  
  
“I’m not-“ Youngjae couldn’t finish the sentence; she couldn’t deny she had growing feelings for Daehyun. “Fuck you.”  
  
“I think you'd rather do that to your hot punker girl.” Himchan sat up. “So, done any research about how to have sex with girls? I remember your research notes before you had sex with your ex for the first time.”  
  
Oh god. That had been so goddamn embarrassing. Youngjae liked to plan, liked to be prepared. Being nervous when she knew it would happen soon, she started reading articles and even watching porn, compiling it down in a notebook.  
  
Himchan had seen it and had a field day. She regularly brought it up just to be an ass.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
The sound of a message from kakaotalk filled the room and Youngjae only managed about three seconds before she had to pick it up, smiling when she saw a selfie of Daehyun. She looked tired, but she was winking and poking a tongue out with her pink hair framing her face.  
  
“Geez, you've fallen hard.”  
  
“Shut up, Himchan!” Youngjae turned her chair around, back turned to Himchan as she took a selfie and sent it.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Himchan had grabbed the phone out of her hand. “Aw, what a cute photo of you.” She collapsed onto the bed, starting to type.  
  
“Himchan!” Youngjae jumped after, starting a wrestling match. Some yells and gasps were uttered, and surely they'd get some bruises, but in the end Youngjae won.  
  
**Princessjae:** **  
**_Damn girl youre hoahdidr_  
  
“I was trying to tell her she was hot, but you so rudely interrupted.”  
  
**Goddaess:**  
_? what?_  
  
“You’re so annoying.”  
  
**Princessjae:**  
_Sorry, my friend grabbed my phone_  
  
“Tell her I meant to say she’s hot!”  
  
**Princessjae:**  
_She wanted to say that she thinks you're hot._  
  
**Goddaess:**  
_lmao tell her i said thanks_  
  
“So when will you let me meet your girlfriend?” Himchan wrapped her arms around Youngjae and placed her chin on her shoulder.  
  
“She's not my girlfriend!” Youngjae grumbled.  
  
“You want her to be,” Himchan countered. “Come on. Let me meet her before you two get official so I can give my approval.”  
  
“Idiot.”  
  
But she did ask Daehyun about what times she'd be at work this week. Maybe Youngjae would find time to pop by the cafe and she could bring Himchan with.  
  
-  
  
Once again Youngjae borrowed clothes from Himchan, which - once again - she in the end got told she could keep because apparently Himchan had way too much clothes that didn’t fit her any longer.  
  
“By this rate you'll actually have a decent looking wardrobe,” Himchan joked as they drove to the cafe. “But when you get some extra money, let's head out shopping.”  
  
Normally Youngjae would say no, but she wanted to look good. Her own wardrobe was boring, would probably make her seem uninteresting and she wanted for Daehyun to be interested.  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
A squeal sounded from Himchan. A legit squeal. “Finally! My dream of giving you a makeover will come true.”  
  
Now Youngjae was offended. “What? Are you saying there is something wrong with me?”  
  
“No, you're super cute, but I wanna doll you up one day and see you look all hot and stuff.”  
  
Himchan and her fantasies. Well, she did dream of one day becoming a beautician of sorts, despite studying social sciences. Maybe Youngjae should let her try one day, just to see the results.  
  
“Is this it?” Himchan pulled over and parked the car. Her eyes became small slits as she peered at the sign. “Is this a hipster cafe? Damn, Youngjae! I would have dressed accordingly then! Tell me these things.”  
  
Youngjae ignored Himchan's dramatic antics and stepped out of the car, heading towards the cafe with long strides. She could hear Himchan following her.  
  
The doorbell jingled as they stepped inside and the sound of jazz music enveloped them.  
  
“Let's sit there,” Himchan said, pointing at a table by the wall.  
  
“Youngjae?”  
  
A smile erupted on Youngjae’s face when she saw Daehyun step out from the backroom. “Hi.” A jab from Himchan made Youngjae tear her eyes away from Daehyun. “Oh right. Daehyun, this is Himchan. And Himchan this is Daehyun.”  
  
“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Himchan said, grinning.  
  
“I-“ Daehyun looked a little lost. “I haven't heard anything about you.” She looked slightly uncertain.  
  
“Himchan is the girl across the hall,” Youngjae supplied.  
  
“Oh!” Recognition swept through her eyes; Youngjae had told her a lot about the ‘bitchy girl across the hall’.  
  
“What? I'm your best friend, you bitch.” Himchan acted offended, putting on her bitchiest face. “Anyway, let's go sit down.” With confidence Youngjae wished she possessed Himchan walked to the table and sat down.  
  
Youngjae sighed and walked up the counter. “Sorry, she's an acquired taste,” she whispered.  
  
“She seems like a force of nature.” Daehyun straightened her back. “So what do you want?”  
  
Her. On the counter, possibly. “Vanilla latte,” she said. “And an americano for Himchan.”  
  
Daehyun smiled. “Okay.”  
  
“Youngjae sweetie, get your tush over here already.”  
  
“Ugh, the queen calls.”  
  
“You should go.”  
  
Youngjae sighed and walked to her friend.  
  
“Cute place. A little dark for my tastes, but the record plates on the wall are pretty cool,” Himchan commented, slouching on her chair and fixing her long black hair. “Daehyun is really hot, no wonder you’re all drooly about her.”  
  
“You're an idiot.”  
  
Himchan shrugged and did another sweep of the place before settling on Youngjae, staring intensely.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We should dye your hair.” Himchan tilted her head to the side. “Brown with a red shine. Or maybe blonde.”  
  
“You and your ideas.”  
  
“Here are your coffees, ladies,” Daehyun entered just then, placing the cups carefully in front of them.  
  
“Join us,” Himchan replied, kicking the chair out. The tone of her voice left no room for arguments. “There are no one here except us, you have some time.”  
  
Never had Youngjae seen Daehyun even show an ounce of nervousness, but there was a hint of it now and it wasn't too surprising; most people felt intimidated by Himchan.  
  
“I just want to get to know the girl Youngjae is all about lately,” Himchan showed her fake pleasant smile. Even Youngjae felt nervous. “So are you just after a cute piece of ass? A fun past time?”  
  
“Uh-“ Daehyun’s eyes flickered, seeming taken aback while Youngjae was holding her breath. She wanted to yell at Himchan, but she also wanted to know the answer. “If it was just that I wouldn't have contacted her again. Right?”  
  
“Youngjae has a sweet body doesn’t she? Most would want more than once?” Himchan's face held no expression.  
  
“Okay, that’s enough. Where do you even wanna go with this?” Youngjae spoke up.  
  
“I just remember the last person whom you were so smiley about,” Himchan said innocently.  
  
This shut Youngjae up, body stiffening and mouth turning into a thin line.  
  
Daehyun looked like she wanted to say something, but Youngjae interrupted her. “I'm heading to the bathroom.”  
  
With quick strides she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, immediately heading for the sink.  
  
Sometimes she hated Himchan. Hated how she would deliberately get under her skin to push whatever agenda she was working on.  
  
Breathing in deeply, she gathered some water in her hand and splashed it onto her face; she knew Himchan had used waterproof makeup.  
  
She just had to bring up last year; Youngjae had been a fucking idiot and fallen for a guy whom in the end just wanted her for a few fun fucks.  
  
A knock on the door. “Let me in.”  
  
For a moment Youngjae considered making a scene, screaming and cursing. In the end she just unlocked the door and let Himchan step inside.  
  
“Be careful so you don’t mess up the makeup!” Himchan screeched as soon as she entered and saw Youngjae press her face into a towel.  
  
“Relax.”  
  
“Still...” Himchan sighed and then wrapped her arms around Youngjae's waist and her chin propped up on her shoulder. “I got a little direct there. Sorry. I just don't want to see you sad again, like last year.” She explained, meeting Youngjae’s gaze in the mirror. “Gotta protect my best friend. Especially when my best friend seems to like bad boys and bad girls.”  
  
“Fine, I accept you apology,” Youngjae huffed, trying to fight a smile; she never managed to stay mad at Himchan for long. “Let's go back to Daehyun. Let's hope you didn't scare her away.”  
  
“She has literal heart eyes when she looks at you, I think you're pretty safe.”  
  
Youngjae felt her heart speed up. “She does?” Her voice faltered a little.  
  
Himchan winked. “Come on, sweetcheeks. Let's head back.” She patted Youngjae's butt as she headed out.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Youngjae stepped out again, feeling a little embarrassed as she met Daehyun's concerned gaze.  
  
“Sorry about that,” Youngjae mumbled.  
  
“Nah, it's my fault,” Himchan jumped in. “Let's change the subject. Tell me about this cafe.”  
  
The conversation flowed naturally the next thirty minutes until the door bell jingled, causing Daehyun to nearly jump up from the chair.  
  
It was Yongguk.  
  
“Oh, Youngjae nice to see you again. Glad you stayed a little this time.” Yongguk's smile showed his gums. It was impossible for Youngjae not to return the smile.  
  
“I'll go get changed. After that you're free to leave, Daehyun.” Yongguk stepped into the backroom.  
  
Daehyun made a sound of confirmation.  
  
Meanwhile Himchan was still staring at the backroom, her hand having grabbed Youngjae's arm. “Who is that?”  
  
“Yongguk. The owner,” Daehyun was the one to answer.  
  
“Is he single?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Okay, you kids can run along. I'll stay here.” Himchan had a very determined look on her face. A face Youngjae knew well.  
  
Yongguk stepped back just then. Daehyun's eyes found Youngjae and she gave her a nod.  
  
“We'll leave now, Yongguk. I'm taking Youngjae out.” Daehyun put the apron on the bench. “See you!”  
  
“Have a nice date, kids!”  
  
“It’s not-“ Youngjae began saying but Daehyun dragging her out didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence.

  
“Wanna head to my place? Play some videogames or some shit?”  
  
Youngjae perked up; she would love that. “I’m in.”  
  
The drive to Daehyun's place was quite short and it wasn't long before Youngjae stepped into a small one room apartment. “Seems like heaven,” she said.  
  
“Really? It's a shitty place.”  
  
“You have your own bathroom and kitchen. I have to share.” Youngjae sat down on the floor, in front of the television. “So what are we going to play?”  
  
“Damn, you actually seem really excited,” Daehyun noted. “Just play whatever. I'm gonna have a smoke.” She opened the window and stepped out on the fire escape outside. Youngjae grimaced, not so fond of cigarettes, and began sifting through games before settling on one she liked.  
  
Minutes went by before Daehyun came in again, smelling thickly of smoke. “Can I ask what happened today?”  
  
“Hmm?” Youngjae was concentrating heavily on balancing the bike, getting through the course without any faults.  
  
“Why Himchan was interrogating me?”  
  
“Oh.” Youngjae paused the game. “She just wants to protect me.”  
  
“I get that, but-“ Daehyun hesitated. “What are we? What is-” she pointed Youngjae and then herself. “This?”  
  
“I- I don't know.” Youngjae placed the controller down. “Anything you want it to be?”  
  
“Anything I want it to be?” Daehyun sat down the bed and leaned back a little. “What do you want?”  
  
It was terrifying. If Youngjae confessed, saying she wanted more, she might get rejected. Yet, if she just let it keep going, without Daehyun knowing she wanted more, she could get really hurt, like last year.  
  
“I think I'm falling for you.”  
  
Daehyun's eyes widened, yet she didn't say anything and the tension was thick. Youngjae felt her heart in her throat, her breathing quipped.  
  
For a moment all bravery left her and her gaze fell, hands shaking as she waited. The bed creaked, and Youngjae felt Daehyun settle down next to her on the floor. A hand lifted her chin, making her meet Daehyun's eyes.  
  
“I’m falling for you too,” she whispered. “So hard.” Softly she placed her lips on Youngjae's, her hands gentle as they moved to pull her closer.  
  
In the end they ended up on the small bed, arms wrapped around each other as they either talked or made out.  
  
“You're actually pretty soft,” Youngjae murmured. “Nothing like your badass exterior.”  
  
“Really?” An amused glimmer was in Daehyun's eyes.  
  
“Yeah. The only bad thing you do is smoke, which means you're different from the people I usually fall for.”  
  
“Is that bad or good?”  
  
“Perfect,” Youngjae replied truthfully. “It is perfect.”  
  
But there was one thing Daehyun deserved to know.  
  
“I've never been with a girl, though.”  
  
“Ever?”  
  
“Never.” Nervousness fluttered in Youngjae's stomach; maybe Daehyun would be iffy about being with her.  
  
“Oh,” Daehyun hummed. “Guess I'm special then?”  
  
“Very special.”  
  
Daehyun then breathed in deeply. “As long as you're not using me for some experimental university phase.”  
  
“I'm not!” Youngjae said switftly. “I'm just- Just know I'll probably be a little inexperienced.”  
  
“That’s fine. I’ll be a good a mentor and you seem to have good instincts.”  
  
“Thanks.” Youngjae placed a kiss on Daehyun's jaw.  
  
Youngjae ended up spending the night, sleeping with Daehyun's arms around her and their legs entwined.  
  
It was lovely.  
  
-  
  
The past few weeks they met up now and then, but with Youngjae being busy with university again. At least they could call and text, which they did often.  
  
Himchan would some times pop by, asking for updates and getting really disappointed when Youngjae said they hadn't met much after she slept over at Daehyun's apartment. Himchan was also extra frustrated because Yongguk was hard to seduce, a real old fashioned gentleman.  
  
It was fun to see how invested Himchan was in the cafe owner.  
  
-  
  
The last lecture had ended and Youngjae was looking forward to get back to her room and take a well deserved nap.  
  
“Who is that?” Yoohyeon said, distracting Youngjae from putting her stuff in her bag.  
  
It was Daehyun, standing at the classroom entrance, in her usual punk rock garb and her hair dyed ash grey.  
  
“She doesn't look like she belongs here,” Yoobin commented in a bored tone.  
  
Youngjae just kept staring, mouth dry and body frozen; it shouldn't have been this surprising, but she had never expected to see Daehyun anywhere close to campus except maybe in her dorms.  
  
“She's hot,” Yoohyeon said, in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
“You need to chill with the gay.”  
  
Daehyun finally seemed to spot Youngjae and a beautiful smile erupted on her face.  
  
“Excuse me,” Youngjae mumbled and hastily walked to Daehyun, trying to keep herself from smiling like an idiot. “Hey,” she said and swiftly pressed a kiss against the thick lips.  
  
Daehyun looked wide eyed, clearly not expecting it. “Well,” she coughed awkwardly. “Now your entire nerdy class will know you're dating a sexy rebel.” She laughed.  
  
She was right, the ones who hadn't left yet were staring at them with big eyes and some clearly had disgust written on their faces. Youngjae didn't care. “A sexy rebel? Daehyun, do you ever hear what you say?”  
  
“Smart stuff,” Daehyun shrugged.  
  
“Hey, Youngjae!”  
  
It was Yoohyeon, walking up to them with a shit eating grin. “Didn't know you scored yourself a hot girlfriend! Didn't even know you liked girls.”  
  
“Oh.” Youngjae froze. Girlfriend. Were they girlfriends? She wanted to say yes, but they hadn’t really gotten official yet. “We're- Uh-“ She looked at Daehyun for help.  
  
Daehyun seemed unaffected and just put her arm around Youngjae's waist. “I'm the one who scored myself a hot girlfriend.”  
  
“Oh, such a smooth talker!” Yoohyeon's eyes were twinkling. “You better keep this one, Youngjae.”  
  
Youngjae felt her lips stretch into a small smile. “I will.”  
  
“Okay, seriously.” Yoobin looked annoyed. “How long are we going to stand here? I have a bed waiting for me.” She then pushed through them and walked out.  
  
“Early class always makes her grumpy,” Yoohyeon explained before running after her. “Bye guys, have fun!”  
  
“Let's go too.” Youngjae grabbed Daehyun's hand and pulled her gently throughout the halls and out of the building, towards her dorm.  
  
“So, I've gotten another approval from one of your friends,” Daehyun hummed, following Youngjae through the dorm halls. “I’m really a good catch.”  
  
“Since when did you get so cocky?” Youngjae snorted. They had finally gotten to her room and she unlocked it before letting Daehyun in. “Welcome to my little palace.”  
  
Luckily Youngjae had cleaned yesterday after Himchan had hounded her, or else she'd be too embarrassed to let anyone in.  
  
“Nice. And so nerdy.” Daehyun nodded at the game pc and the gamer chair, and all the other geek culture stuff Youngjae had put in her shelves. “I didn't know you were this much of a nerd.”  
  
Oh right. And she wasn't wearing any of the outfits Himchan had picked out for her.  
  
“Regretting saying you're my girlfriend now?” Youngjae locked the door behind them. Cheekily she pushed Daehyun down on her bed and straddled her thighs, leaning down to steal a small kiss.  
  
“Definitely not,” Daehyun murmured, her hands sliding from Youngjae's hips to the full bottom. “I was scared you would deny it when I said you were my girlfriend.”  
  
“Really?” Youngjae had a hard time believing that, considering how Daehyun had said it with so much conviction.  
  
“I knew you liked me but-“ Daehyun hesitated, a small quiver in her bottom lip. “But I wasn't sure if I was allowed to call you my girlfriend yet.”  
  
“You very much are,” Youngjae murmured. She leant down and pressed her lips against Daehyun’s nose, then kissed both of her cheeks, and in the end one on the soft lips.  
  
“Good.” Daehyun's eyes crinkled. “By the way,” her hands squeezed Youngjae's hips before she flipped them around. “You look so soft today.”  
  
Youngjae's eyes widened; she was wearing her oversized woollen sweater. Luckily she had put on skinny jeans today and not one of her baggy and unattractive pants. “Yeah, uh-“ She didn't want to lie. “Himchan has been the one dressing me whenever I went to meet you.” She felt her cheeks grow hot.  
  
The confession seemed to greatly amuse Daehyun. “I knew there was something weird with the difference in your bold clothes, yet soft personality.”  
  
“I'm not soft.”  
  
“You’re very soft.” As to further emphasise Daehyun poked Youngjae’s hips, which admittedly were a little squishy.  
  
“I was talking about my personality, dumbass!”  
  
“How can you be so rude?” Daehyun sighed. “To your hot and amazing girlfriend, no less.” She used her best puppy look.  
  
Youngjae had to fight back a smile, trying not to get charmed. “Shut up and kiss me instead of being so annoying.”  
  
“Sure, princess,” Daehyun's grin was wolfish before she leaned down to bring Youngjae into a deep kiss.  
  
It quickly grew heated and sloppy, with Youngjae desperately squirming as she felt herself grow wetter; they hadn't done anything sexual since the trip to mountain. And it had been a month ago. Conveying her want, Youngjae quite aggressively dug her nails into Daehyun's back and pressed her thigh in between the legs.  
  
“Fuck,” Daehyun moaned as she broke the kiss, reacting to the thigh rubbing over her clothed crotch. “Why are you teasing me like this?”  
  
“Because I’m horny,” Youngjae said in a low, sensual tone.  
  
Yet it didn’t have the desired effect; Daehyun broke out in laughter, after a few seconds of staring.  
  
Honestly Youngjae felt quite offended. “Why are you laughing?”  
  
“It's just-“ Daehyun failed in holding back her laughter and Youngjae jutted out her bottom lip. “Sorry!” Daehyun bit her lips, laughing only by air coming out of her noise. “You just look so fluffy and soft, then you say you're horny and the difference was just too funny,” she explained.  
  
“So I looked funny?” Youngjae spoke through her teeth.  
  
“No, you looked sexy and cute at the same time,” Daehyun reassured. “I'm just not used to you seducing me while looking cute enough to eat.”  
  
She was still offended, but at least the embarrassment she had felt had disappeared. She raised her chin. “Then eat me.” It was meant as challenge.  
  
Once again Daehyun burst out laughing. “I'm sorry!” She said through her wheezing. “I just can't believe a cutie in an oversized sweater is being so perverted.”  
  
Enough was enough and Youngjae pushed away Daehyun with a dramatic huff, getting off the bed and fully intending on sitting down on her desk chair, but a pair of arms around her body stopped her. The laughing had subsided and lips ghosted over the side of her neck.  
  
“Sorry, babe,” Daehyun mumbled. “I'll make it up to you, okay.” Her hands grabbed the hem of Youngjae's skinny jeans and pushed them down to her mid thighs. “I'll make you feel good.” Fingers danced teasingly on top of her panties before a hand slipped into them and between the wet folds.  
  
“I'll eat you out if you come back to bed with me,” Daehyun promised while her fingers slid up and down in an agonisingly slow manner.  
  
The very air in the room had changed. Youngjae mumbled an ‘okay’ and hastily got her pants and panties off, thighs quivering in anticipation. She chose to ignore the small giggle she heard when quickly got on the bed and planted her heels on it.  
  
“I love how eager you are, hon,” Daehyun said with a kind and amused smile, getting on the bed as well. With gentle hands she pried the legs apart and leaned between the thighs, her breath fanning against Youngjae's cunt and making her breath hitch.  
  
“Just as I thought,” Daehyun murmured, using two fingers to part the folds. It was a little embarrassing to be exposed like this, but Youngjae was too aroused to care. Another finger slider from her clit to her hole. “Your pussy is just as pretty as you.”  
  
Youngjae made a small noise of embarrassment, but the feeling was quickly forgotten when soft lips kissed right where the slit started. Without being able to even blink, a hot tongue soon delved between the folds. It slid up and down, following the same trail as the finger, and Youngjae could feel her hole expanding from arousal. It became harder to breathe and her squirming intensified, while Daehyun had began focusing on sucking and licking her clit and the area around.  
  
Slowly, but steadily her orgasm built, and her toes were curling into the bed cover when the sound of her door handle being pushed down reached her ears.  
  
It was definitely Himchan and she hoped her best friend would go away. It didn't seem to bother Daehyun, who had pressed two fingers into the hole. Youngjae had to bite down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning.  
  
Then there was a knock. And another. Which soon turned into outright banging on the door. “Youngjae! I know you're in there, stop ignoring me!”  
  
Youngjae tried to close her best friend's annoying voice out and brought her focus to the woman between her legs; watching how the ash grey head moved and the feeling of a tongue on her clit and fingers scissoring her harshly.  
  
“Youngjae! I'm gonna start yelling really loudly if you don't open this door!”  
  
“Fuck,” Youngjae cursed under her breath and gently pushed Daehyun's head away, shivering a little as cold air hit her very wet and warm crotch. “She won't give up,” she explained to her very annoyed-looking girlfriend before striding to door. “What!?” Youngjae sounded as pissed as she felt.  
  
“Finally! You need to help-“ Himchan pushed her way inside and came to a halt when she saw Daehyun on the bed. Youngjae followed Himchan's gaze as it swept over the room, most likely noticing the panties on the floor, Youngjae's slightly debauched look, and naked legs. When Daehyun wiped her wet lips Himchan made an ‘ah’ sound. “I can't believe I interrupted my baby girl's first cunnilingus.”  
  
Youngjae blushed and she saw Daehyun heat up a little too.  
  
“Oh well, done is done and it is pretty perfect that you're here,” Himchan directed at Daehyun. “I need help with my outfit for the date I have with Yongguk tomorrow.”  
  
Of course it was something like that.  
  
“Put on your panties, Youngjae. We're heading to my room.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Youngjae muttered before sending an apologising look to Daehyun. The two quickly got ushered to Himchan's room, sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around each other as Himchan tried outfit after outfit. Three hours passed before she finally was satisfied and ordered pizza as a thanks, which Youngjae appreciated.  
  
Afterwards they ended up watching a film, because Himchan claimed she was too nervous about the day after and needed distraction. Yet as soon as it was starting to get a little late she chased them out, saying she needed her beauty sleep.  
  
Sometimes Youngjae really hated Himchan.  
  
“Do you want to stay for the night?” Youngjae asked as they stood in the hallway, outside of her room.  
  
“Yes.” Daehyun grabbed Youngjae and planted a kiss on her cheek, before they entered the room. “Shall we continue where we left off?” Daehyun's voice became seductive and she pressed herself close, her fingers stroking the naked thighs.  
  
Youngjae would love to, but she had had a long day full of classes and it was getting late. “I'm-“ She felt so tempted when she looked into the beautiful face, but she knew she'd be too tired. “I'm exhausted,” she said, regret painting her voice.  
  
“Then we'll sleep.” Daehyun's smile was soft, and she didn't seem bothered at all.  
  
“Do you wanna borrow a t-shirt?” Last time Youngjae had stayed over at Daehyun's, both had slept with oversized t-shirts.  
  
“I usually only sleep in my panties, is that okay?” Daehyun questioned.  
  
Youngjae gulped, but nodded and turned her back as she changed into her usual sleeping t-shirt and joined Daehyun under the cover. With their bodies flush against each other, Youngjae fell asleep almost embarrassingly fast.  
  
-  
  
**Goddaess:**  
_Check out this_  
  
Youngjae’s eyes widened when she saw the photo attached to it; Daehyun had gotten a lip ring.  
  
Was it normal to feel aroused by something simple?  
  
**Goddaess:**  
_say something?_  
  
**Princessjae:**  
_come over?_  
  
**Goddaess:**  
_now?_  
  
**Princessjae:**  
_now!_  
  
Feeling way too bold, Youngjae pulled off her t-shirt and posed so one could see that she was topless, but only showed her face, her collarbones, and the top of her breasts. Satisfied she sent it to Daehyun.  
  
**Goddaess:**  
_Hon, im already on my way, but that pic is much appreciated_  
  
She was on her way. It caused Youngjae to smile. They didn't live far apart and as she waited she mindlessly scrolled through the online newspaper. A knock on the door signalised her girlfriend's arrival and she opened the door, still only in her panties.  
  
“Damn,” Daehyun murmured, eyes glued onto Youngjae's torso. Not that Youngjae noticed, she was too busy admiring the lip ring on Daehyun's right side.  
  
A little roughly Youngjae pulled her girlfriend into the room and locked the door.  
  
“Kiss me,” she demanded and soon lips were on hers, cold metal teasingly sending shivers down her back and hands grabbing her clothed ass. She buried her hands in Daehyun's long hair and deepened the kiss, her tongue playing with the ring and moaning at the feel of it.  
  
One thing led to another and Youngjae found herself on the back, moaning louder than she should in a university dorm as a skilled mouth teased her cunt. The lip ring enhanced the pleasure and it made Youngjae involuntarily trash whenever the metal slid over her clit. Fingers slipped in and out of her hole. With all the stimulation it wasn't too surprising when she felt herself tighten around the fingers and her vision go blurry, letting out a long and loud moan.  
  
“Babe,” Daehyun's voice was deep and full of arousal. “Can you handle a little more stimulation?”  
  
Still breathing heavily, she simply nodded and kept her eyes on the gorgeous face above as Daehyun readjusted their positions, their wet pussies rubbing. It tore another loud moan from Youngjae.  
  
“I love how loud you are,” Daehyun groaned, moving her hips in a pleasing rhythm.  
  
“You- Ah!” Youngjae gasped and swore she saw stars for a minute.  
  
“I?” Daehyun asked between deep breaths.  
  
“Just don’t stop.”  
  
A strangled laugh came from Daehyun but she kept up with the pace and Youngjae began feeling a tingling in her entire body and she desperately grasped the sheets beneath her.  
  
Again she tipped over and the intense feeling of the orgasm washed over her even stronger this time, back arching as she forgot her existence for a minute. Her entire body felt as if it was humming in satisfaction and what finally brought her back to current time was a loud moan.  
  
Youngjae greedily watched as Daehyun orgasmed, her body stiffening and mouth falling open. A thin layer of sweat covered all of Daehyun and made it seem like she was shining under the light. Daehyun looked so beautiful as she came and Youngjae imprinted the facial expression and the way the arms holding her body up trembled, and how the big breasts jiggled.  
  
When Daehyun fell down due to exhaustion, Youngjae was quick to stroke the sweaty back and kiss the top of the head.  
  
“Your tits are so soft,” Daehyun hummed in satisfaction, her voice sounding as wrecked as Youngjae felt.  
  
“So are yours.” Youngjae had had the privilege to lean her head on them a few times she had busy gaming while Daehyun was doing her own things. “Next time you should let me treat you.” It was always Daehyun taking charge and Youngjae loved it, but it felt a little unfair.  
  
“You don't have to,” Daehyun rolled to lie on her side and they re-adjusted, being face to face. “I actually prefer leading.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“But I wont say no to you eating me out.” Daehyun winked, which caused a hint of blush to settle on Youngjae's already warm cheeks. “I can't believe none of the guys you've been with have given you an oral.”  
  
They had talked about this the day after Himchan had interrupted them.  
  
“Not that I dated many, but none of them wanted to and I never asked.”  
  
“Your pussy is so sweet though.”  
  
Youngjae swatted Daehyun's back. “Idiot.”  
  
“But it is,” Daehyun purred now. “And I'm happy I'm the first to make you experience that. Did you like it?”  
  
“I loved it,” Youngjae said honestly. “And I love your piercings.” She pushed the lip ring with a finger and could feel the nipple piercing press against her boob.  
  
“What do you think of tattoos then?” Daehyun grinned.  
  
“Very hot.”  
  
“Good. I'm definitely gonna get a few.”  
  
Youngjae didn't mean to whimper.  
  
“You find it that hot, I see,” Daehyun teased.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Daehyun snickered and leaned close, stealing a few brief kisses. “Ah, I need a cigarette.”  
  
“Don't leave,” Youngjae whined. “And don't smoke, your mouth tastes like shit after.”  
  
“You know I'm trying to slowly quit and I haven't had a smoke the entire day,” now Daehyun put her pout to work and it was effective. Youngjae felt a little weak, but she would not give up.  
  
“I’ll come with you to the punk concert next week if you don't smoke today.” Youngjae wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend.  
  
Daehyun smirked. “That's a deal.”  
  
Youngjae wanted to snort; her girlfriend thought she had won, but Youngjae had already planned to come along.  
  
After all, she had sneakily been listening to some of the music Daehyun had on her phone and kind of started to like it.  
  
Well, that and she just couldn't say no to her lovely and sweet girlfriend.  
  
Youngjae truly was lucky.  
  
  
  


 


End file.
